


Dangers of Chaperoning

by miera



Series: All of Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: Short sequel to "All of Me" set in the future, and just pretending all is well with the world, basically. Not even Captain America himself can withstand the puppy face of a teenage girl.





	Dangers of Chaperoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082058) by [miera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera). 



> I wrote this ages ago, just felt like posting something fun. Picturing Steve coping with a teenaged daughter is too amusing.

Steve had faced many opponents over the years. He'd overcome impossible odds more times than he could count. Even when things looked their worst, he always found a way to keep fighting.

But in the face of a 14 year old girl, he was helpless.

Rachel wasn't even making a fuss. There was no crying, no threats. She wasn't even really pouting. She was just looking at him with what Sara had dubbed the puppy face.

It was literally that. She'd made the same face when she was 10 and was begging for a dog. Rowlf the bulldog was snoring in the living room, a testament to the fact that Sara was as helpless before Rachel's pleading expression as Steve was. (Sara swore Rachel had inherited that face from Steve, but he'd never been able to prove it.)

Sara was in Los Angeles at the moment, so Steve was stuck with no backup.

"Come on, Dad. Please? Everyone else from school is going! I'll be the only one who isn't there." One of her friends had an extra ticket to some pop star's concert in Madison Square Garden that weekend. The concert had been sold out for ages. 

Steve sighed. He remembered being a kid and being left out because his mom couldn't afford whatever the latest fad was. Rachel had enough difficulties with being the daughter of Captain America driving a wedge between her and her classmates. She was finally in a school where she had friends and was happy. 

"If you just let me go to the concert, I won't ask for anything ever again!" Steve just looked at his daughter and her shoulders slumped just a bit. "Okay, I won't ask for anything for at least six months. Like, not until Christmas. I swear!"

"Maybe it should just be your Christmas present. You can save your Mom and I the problem of shopping for you." He was teasing, of course, but he was curious if Rachel's desperation to attend the concert would be powerful enough to sacrifice something six months away.

Of course, for a teenager, everything was both life and death and immediate. Rachel looked crestfallen, but she swallowed. "Okay. We can make it my Christmas present. Just please let me go!" 

He really was powerless before that begging expression. 

"I don't know, Rach. It's a huge crowd, security is going to be nearly impossible in that place." 

The game was over right then and there. Steve knew that, and he suspected Rachel did as well because she waved her hands. "Send as many guys with us as you want. I'll be good, I promise. No sneaking off anywhere. I won't even go to the bathroom alone. _Please_ , Dad." 

Yeah, he was doomed.

*~*~*~*~*

Sara heard the front door open at nearly 1am and went to investigate just in case. Rachel appeared to be floating, she was so giddy. "MOM! IT WAS AMAZING!" 

Sara covered her ears. "Indoor voice, kiddo."

"WHAT?"

Sara put her finger to her lips and Rachel covered her mouth and giggled. "Sorry," she said in a more normal tone. "I can't really hear anything. It was worth it though." She went off for several minutes about the highlights of the concert until Steve's absence became notable enough that Sara held up a hand.

"Where's your father?"

Rachel looked apprehensive for some reason. "He, uh, there was a thing. With his clothes."

Sara covered her eyes. "Please tell me your father didn't end up shirtless and on the jumbotron again."

"No, it was..." The door opened and Steve came in. Or rather, a six-foot male-shaped being covered in pink glitter came in. He grimaced when he saw Sara. 

"Do I want to know?" she asked him.

"No," he said.

Rachel was trying not to laugh. "There was a kind of cannon? With glitter. Dad saw it and freaked and shoved me out of the way and it went off and he kind of caught all of it." 

"With his face?" Sara muttered. 

"I really am sorry, Dad," Rachel said, giving her father her best puppy dog expression. 

Steve's jaw clenched and Sara decided it would be wise to hurry her off to bed. Then she turned to her glitter-encrusted spouse and couldn't resist. "So how was your evening, dear?" 

Steve groaned, swiping ineffectually at his clothes. A shower of pink glitter rained down on the floor. "Never. Again. Okay? If I even think of caving to her next request, remind me of this." 

"Poor baby. The things you do for your girls." She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair, making even more glitter fall all over the place. Steve sighed, his eyes closing as her fingers played with his hair, but when he reached for her she stepped back. "Nope. You're not touching me until you shower." 

"I'm going to clog up the drain."

"That's the landlord's problem. Wait," she stopped him as he started to head for the bathroom. "Take off your clothes."

He froze. "What, here?"

Sara snickered. He was standing on the ceramic tile near the door still. "If you walk on the carpet we'll have to get it replaced to get this out. If you strip down here we can vacuum the floor." 

"Oh. Right." He took off his jacket and then pulled his shirt up and off. He noticed she was standing there watching and smirked, taking a little more time with his sneakers, belt and jeans while Sara appreciated the view. When he reached his boxers, though, he peeked under them and groaned again. "How did it get in there?" 

Sara gave up and started giggling. "Wait, I'll get you a towel." She fetched one of the bath towels so he wouldn't have to walk through the apartment naked and risk Rachel seeing more of him than she ever needed to see. "Here."

Steve discarded his underwear and then wrapped himself in the towel too quickly for her tastes. He must have noticed the look on her face, because his eyes ran over the thin nightshirt she was wearing, and her bare legs. "You know, I could probably use another set of eyes to ensure I get this all off." 

Sara stepped back toward the kitchen, grinning. "You have 20/20 vision."

"Yeah but even I can't see the back of my head." He advanced on her, also grinning.

"You could just be very thorough with the shampoo."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Sara attempted to run but as usual, it was pointless, because two steps was all it took for Steve to wrap an arm around her waist and pin her to his body. Sara wriggled pointlessly and he retaliated by shaking his head hard, getting glitter all over her too, while she muffled a yell. Although Rachel probably wouldn't have heard them anyway. "You jerk! This was my only clean nightshirt." 

His breath was hot against her neck, making heat rise in the rest of her body. "Good. I like it when you don't wear anything to bed. Makes life easier." 

"Lecher," she chuckled. Steve leaned down and kissed her, his hands moving up under her nightshirt. 

"Consider this my reward for chaperoning so you didn't have to." 

"OH MY GOD!" Sara peeked around Steve to see Rachel standing in the other door of the kitchen, her hand over her eyes. "Jeeze, you two, in the kitchen? Really? We eat in here!"

Their teenage daughter stalked off back to her room. Steve turned to Sara and smirked. "We probably shouldn't tell her about that night a couple months ago when she was at that sleepover huh?"

"Definitely not."


End file.
